


I prefer blondes

by evergrove



Series: DSQ Resort [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Multi, tiny DSQ and Xena & Gabrielle crossover AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergrove/pseuds/evergrove
Summary: Regina encounters an admirer at the bar. DragonSwanQueen.





	I prefer blondes

"One margarita, one mojito, and one caipiroska, here you go," the bartender slides the tray with the drinks to Regina. After thanking the bartender she heads towards Mal and Emma at their table.

A sultry voice interrupts her, "Need help with that? Or anything else?"

Regina looks up at the winking blue eyes of a gorgeous, tall brunette and says "No thanks. And," glancing at her partners, "I prefer blondes."

The smiling brunette nods and walks towards a blonde of her own.

"Looks like you got yourself a friend," Mal teases her.

"Honey, I only have eyes for you two."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the nameless brunette is Xena and the blonde Gabrielle. Couldn't resist. I mean, that 5-some would be pretty awesome.
> 
> Prompt: "I prefer blondes." & DSQ


End file.
